Snow
by s.halliwell24
Summary: When it begins snowing in San Francisco, Piper and Phoebe try to figure out who is behind it without drawing Paige or Agent Brody into it. Read and Review please!
1. Morning surprise

Ok, just so that no one gets confused, this is after the episode that aired last Sunday were Paige decided to live with Agent Brody. The only thing is, that in this story, she doesn't stay with him and she comes home. She's still seeing him and she doesn't know that Piper and Phoebe have talked to the avatars. Everything else that happened in that episode is the same.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own the plot and those characters which you don't recognize.  
****  
**Dawn was slowing apporacing in the sleep city of San Francisco. At the Halliwell Manor, the three sisters who lived there all woke with start at precisely 5 o'clock a.m. They all felt something but dismissed the feeling and went back to sleep.

At 8:30, PaigeMatthews woke up. She didn't remember waking up three and a half hours ago so she went to get ready as usual.

After finishing her shower, she went downstairs to eat some of Piper's delicious cooking. When she got downstairs, she noticed that Piper and Phoebe were staring out the window and whispering to each other. "Hey!" she said.

Piper and Phoebe turned and said, "Oh. Hey Paige."

"Did I miss something?"

Phoebe glanced at Piper and dragged Paige over to the window. "Oh my god," said Paige. "It's snowing."

"Yeah, not only that," said Piper, "but this morning, the power went out so we can't do anything at the moment.

"Not even breakfast?" asked Paige rubbing her rumbling stomach.

"The only thing edible at the moment is cereal. Something happened to the fridge and everything in it is frozen solid," said Phoebe.

"Oh." She looked outside at the children who were having snowball fights and said, "Anyone up for a snowball fight?"

Piper looked at her with a look of amusement on her face and said, "Nah, I think I'll pass on that."

"Me too," said Phoebe. Then she turned back to the window and said, "Why would it be snowing here in San Francisco? It never snows here."

"Did you guys try checking the radio?"

"That's a good idea Paige," said Phoebe, "but we don't have a radio and the reception will be horrible."

"Ok then, did you ask Leo if he knows anything?"

"Why would we ask Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"He's an Elder, not a weather man. But then again he once was a handy man," said Piper.

"Well, did you even consider that maybe this is demonic at all?"

"A demonic weather freak? Give me a break," said Piper, moving away from the window.

"You know, Piper, Paige could be right," said Phoebe sitting on the couch next to Piper. "It could be a demon." Then she noticed the look on Piper's face and said, "Then again, it could just be the weather acting up."

"That's a better way to look at it don't you think?" asked Piper walking into the kitchen.

Phoebe stood at the window and stared outside. "You know, I haven't been in snow for a very long time."

"When was the last time you were in snow?" asked Paige.

"When I was in New York." Phoebe moved away from the window and said, "Do you think that you could get us anything to eat?"

"Sure, but I'm meeting Kyle at a café so I might come a little late."

"Ah, come when ever you're done," said Phoebe.

"Ok, then, what should I get?"

"I'll be fine with hot chocolate and a croissant, get the same for Piper."

"Sure, no problem," said Paige. "Say bye to Piper for me." Then she grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the coat rack next to the front door and orbed out.

"Phoebe!" called Piper.

"Yeah?"

"Is she gone?"

"Yep, she's gone. She's on a breakfast date with Agent Brody."

"Ok then, let's ask Leo what he knows about this weather, shall we?" asked Piper smiling.


	2. Breakfast with a cop

Here's the second chapter, it's really short though. Please review afterwards:)

J.D. Rohde- Thanks fort telling me that I wrote Paige Halliwell instead of Paige Matthews. I didn't even realize that. Thanks again!

BabyGirl98- Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own the plot and those characters which you don't recognize.**

Paige orbed in an alley across from the café where she was supposed to meet Agent Brody. She looked both ways before quickly crossing the street. Agent Brody was waiting there for her. "Hey!" said Paige walking briskly into the café.

"Hey, you," replied Agent Brody.

"Am I late? Because it wasn't my fault. Piper and Phoebe were sort of just standing outside the window looking at the snow and I-,"

"It's ok Paige, calm down." Agent Brody took a sip of his coffee and said, "So, funny weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it never snows here."

"I know. I don't even remember anything on the news about it."

"Those weather men aught to be fired," said Paige smiling.

"I agree, but think of it this way. If there's a blizzard in the next five minutes, then you and I get to stay here together."

"You're forgetting. I can orb."

"In front of all these people?"

"I can go to the bathroom and orb."

"Someone might get suspicious if you go in there and not come out."

Paige glared at Kyle and said, "I'm hungry, are you?"

"I uh…already got something to eat before you came."

"How nice of you."

Agent Brody leaned closer to Paige and looking around to see if anyone was listening, said, "So, did Piper or Phoebe tell you anything about this?"

"Kyle, they said that they didn't even believe that it was magical."

"Well, for all we know, it could be the avatars."

"The avatars aren't the source of everything mysterious happening around here."

"Oh? And just how would you know that?"

"I've been living here my entire life. I think that I would know. Though I just became a witch three years ago, this is the first time that we've had to deal with avatars."

"Doesn't hurt to be careful, I mean look, how is it that it suddenly starts to snow right when the avatars have made themselves public?"

"Probably a coincidence, besdies, I don't think that they really trust you after they found out what you did to Sheridan," said Paige but she couldn't help but think about what Kyle had just said. Then, just when a waiter came up to them to get their order, Kyle's cell phone began to ring.

"Hold on a second Paige. Hello? Yeah, this is Brody…What? A break in now? You've got to be kidding me…yeah, I am. I'm on a date…Fine, I'll come." Agent Brody put down his phone and said, "Sorry Paige, it's important."

"Go, I understand," she said shaking her head at him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Then he gave her a quick kiss and hurriedly exited the café.

"Why do I always fall for guys who have such important jobs?" said Paige aloud to herself. "Check!"


	3. What's Going on?

Ahhhh only 1 review. Is my story that boring? I know the last chapter was kind of boring but still.Anyways thank you **J.D. Rohde **for reviewing my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own the plot and those characters which you don't recognize.**

"How much time do we have?" asked Piper as she and Phoebe ran up the stairs.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe half an hour if Brody doesn't get called away for something, ten to fifteen minutes if he does."

"That gives a lot of time. Thanks sis."

"My pleasure," said Phoebe. "Ok, should I look in the Book of Shadows?"

"Yeah," said Piper, "I'll get Leo. LEO!"

Leo Wyatt orbed in and said, "Hi Piper! What's up?"

"Tell me, what do you know about this mysterious weather we're having here?"

"What mysterious weather?" Leo asked. Then he looked out of the window that was in the attic. "Snow? What's wrong with snow?"

"It never snows here. Don't you know that?"

"I forgot."

"Sure. It isn't normal so it has to be magical."

"Well, I know that the avatars didn't do it. They don't really care for the weather. Besides this would use up a lot of their power," replied Leo. He looked outside for a second and said, "How do you know that this is magical?"

"Leo, honey, I know that you haven't studied climate since you were in school but everyone knows that the last time it snowed in San Francisco was probably during the last ice age."

"Ok, so is there anything in particular that I should be looking for?"

"No," said Phoebe.

"Oh, hi Phoebe," said Leo.

"Hi Leo, just don't tell Paige that we were doing this because then she'll tall Brody who'll automatically assume that it's the avatars and he gets a little psycho when it comes to avatars. It's just to be on the safe side."

"Right, I'll check what the Elders know." Then suddenly, Leo felt a ringing sound in his head and looked at the two of them with a smile on his face.

"How much do you want to bet that it's about the snow?" asked Piper. "Leo, let's go." Piper grabbed Phoebe then grabbed onto Leo.

Just as Leo was about to orb away, Phoebe remembered something. "Piper, what if Paige comes home?"

"What if she comes home?" asked Piper, still holding onto Leo.

"Well, won't she want to know where we are especially if we told her that we weren't going to go anywhere because of the snow?"

"Yeah… so just write a note saying that Leo orbed us to the mall because I need to get something important."

"But we're not going to the mall, Piper."

"I could take you guys there after wards," piped in Leo.

"No, that's ok, Leo. We wouldn't even know what to buy there," said Piper. She turned back to Phoebe and said, "Why don't we come back home then if she asks what we wanted from the mall, we'll say that it wasn't there so we'll go another time?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Phoebe. Then she took a piece of paper, wrote a note for Paige, ran downstairs to keep it on the counter in the kitchen, ran back upstairs to Piper and Leo, and then orbed with Piper and Leo to magic school.

_Magic School:_

"Ah, Leo, you're looking much better than the last time we called you. You look less tense," said the Elder named Andronicus.

"Well, let's just say that I've been doing some thinking." Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"And has that thinking worked?" Andronicus asked Piper and Phoebe.

Since Piper wasn't sure what to say, Phoebe said, "Yes, it has. We helped Leo sort out his…issues and in turn he helped us with ours."

"Ah, and what might those issues be?"

"Those issues would be private," cut in Piper. "They were family matters, things which we would prefer to keep to ourselves."

"Yes, perfectly understandable. Trouble at home leads to not being focused. Anyways, I'm sure you've noticed the weather around here."

"Told you so," muttered Piper. Phoebe made a face at her.

Andronicus raised an eyebrow and continued. "This unusual weather is without a doubt from the underworld. As I'm sure you all remember, powers like these have not been had since you four saved us from the Titans." Then looking around, he said, "And may I ask, where Paige is at the moment?"

"She's occupied with something," replied Piper.

"She's with Agent Brody," said Leo.

"Wise decision not letting him come up here," Andronicus said. "It doesn't do us any good to have mortals come up here even if his parents were killed by avatars. As I was saying, powers like that can't be held by just any demon. It could be a new Source who holds that power, but I doubt that because you three vanquished most of the demons who are potential candidates for that much power."

"Could it be the avatars?" asked Phoebe quietly. Leo glared at her.

"No, of course not," said Andronicus. "Though we don't know much about the avatars, we know that they have never had the power to control the weather and it says in some of our oldest records of avatars that they are particularly resistant to cold weather."

"Ah, I see," said Phoebe. Then she looked at Piper and Leo and laughed while saying, "It's not the avatars."

"Pardon me, I don't get the joke," said Andronicus.

"It's not a joke," said Phoebe. There was an awkward silence.

"Piper broke it by saying, "Is there anything that we can do to find this demon or whatever it is that is controlling the weather?"

"No, but be on the lookout for anything suspicious, good day." Then Andronicus orbed back to the other Elders.

If you like it or don't like it then please review because I want to know what I should improve or change. Thanks!


	4. Can it Be?

Wow, not even 1 review. I'm guessing that this is probably kinda boring then. Either that or I'm updating too soon. Either way, I'm probably not going to continue until I get a few more reviews. So please review after you read, I will be very greatful.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own the plot and those characters which you don't recognize.**

After Agent Brody's abrupt departure from their lunch date, Paige quickly finished up the food that she had ordered and went to buy Piper and Phoebe's breakfast. That took about twenty minutes because the lady in front of her was pouring out her life story to the cashier who doing her best to be patient with the lady. Finally, Paige went back into the alley that she had orbed to and orbed back home.

When Paige got home, she noticed that the whole house was very quiet. "Piper? Phoebe? Hello! Anyone home?" Paige walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled, "I got your food!" When no one answered, she said, "Fine then; don't answer me wherever you are."

She walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the counter in Phoebe's loopy hand writing. "The mall, huh? You could have just gotten your food there." Then a few seconds later, she heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

Paige walked out of the kitchen and said, "It's about time you guys got back." But when she looked at who was coming down the stairs, she saw a demon clad all in gold staring at her. When he saw her, a look of fear came over his face and he shimmered away. "That was weird," said Paige. Just then that Paige noticed something on the ground where the demon had been standing. She went up the stairs and stooped down to look at it. It was right then that Leo, Piper, and Phoebe came back.

"Paige, what are you doing?" asked Piper.

Paige who didn't hear them jumped and said, "You scared me." Then wiping her hair out of her face, she said, "Well, while you three were out at the mall, a weird demon came in and when he saw me, he shimmered off." Paige reached back down to pick up what she was looking at. "But, when he shimmered off, he left this behind."

"Can I see?" asked Phoebe stretching her hand out. Suddenly, the object jumped from Paige's hand to Phoebe's hand. "Oh, wow," said Phoebe looking excited. "I got my powers back." Then she turned to Leo and said, "I got my powers back. Remind me to tell you to tell the Elders thank you the next you time see them." Leo smiled.

Phoebe took a closer look at the object that Paige had given her. It was some sort of charm in the shape of a spider. The funny part was that on the back, there was a lightning bolt in the middle of a letter that was illegible. "You know, I think I've seen something like this before."

"Let me see," said Piper, taking the charm from her. Piper scrutinized the charm and after a few seconds, she said, "You're right Phoebe, this does look very familiar." Then she held it out to Leo and said, "Want to see it?"

Leo went to take it from Piper but suddenly the charm started growing purple. Leo quickly pulled his hand from it. Then his eyes grew wide and he said, "Do you three remember the last time that there was a Source?"

"Of course we do," said Paige. "It was Cole." She turned to Phoebe and said, "No offense meant."

"Don't worry, I've been over him for a long time," said Phoebe. "What does this have to do with the Source though?"

"Each time there is a Source," said Leo, "they give each demon under their rule a charm, much like this one."

"That means that there's a new Source then," said Piper.

"Right," replied Leo.

"So let's vanquish this Source like we did the last two," said Paige. She looked at Phoebe again and said, "No offense meant."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, "I said I'm over him so can we take the conversation away from Cole and onto present issues?"

"So why can't we vanquish this Source?" asked Piper.

"If the charm given to a subject by the Source glows purple like that one did when an Elder or someone very high up in the magical society holds it for a short period of time, it signifies that the Source is exceptionally powerful. But…"

"But what?" asked Paige.

"If it only glows when an Elder goes near it…I've never heard of that happening before," said Leo, frowning at the charm. "I should go ask the Elders."

"Is it that important?" asked Phoebe.

"Could be, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know what, it seems like since we've become witches, the Elders have gained a lot of knowledge."

"You know, that's verytrue, Phoebe," said Piper.

"Then that means that they must have been quite stupid before we came along," said Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe laughed at this. Even Leo managed to grin at this."Paige, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe noticing that Paige was staring at the two of them looking like she didn't have clue as to what they were talking about.

"What? Oh, nothing. What were you saying, Leo?"

"I was saying, since nothing like this has ever happened before, I should go ask the Elders."

"Ok, so go ask the Elders then," said Piper. "And also, before you come back, check on Wyatt and Chris for me, ok?"

"Sure," said Leo and he orbed to magic school.

There was an awkward silence for a little while. "Just our luck, huh?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Piper. "We haven't had a major threat like this in a long time."

"Hello? Are you two forgetting? The avatars!" said Paige.

"How do you know for sure that they're evil?" asked Piper.

"They killed Kyle's parents; that makes them evil. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go do something very important." Paige was half way up the stairs when she looked down at her sisters and said, "By the way, I know that you two weren't at the mall. Don't bother telling me where you were. I'll find out somehow or another."

Paige ran up the stairs and disappeared. "You know what, Phoebe?"

"What, Piper?"

"Sometimes I just want to freeze Paige. She's becoming so…"

"Agent Brodyish?" Piper nodded. "I thought so too," said Phoebe. "Well, we'll just have to live with it," Phoebe began walking into the kitchen with Piper following her. "Oh, and next time, please come up with a better excuse to tell Paige?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she didn't believe it."

"That's not my fault. Besides, you asked me for something, I told you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and began eating the croissant that Paige had bought for her.

"Some day, Phoebe your eyes are going to get stuck up there," said Piper as she too began eating her breakfast.

**Please review!**


	5. Detective Brody

Well, no reviews for this chapter either :(. I said before that I wouldn't update but since I already typed this chapter up, I decided to post it. But this time I really will not update unless I get at least a few reviews. So read and review if you like it or don't like it, please. Thanks!

* * *

Paige walked into her room and flopped down on her messy bed. She was a little irritated at the fact that her sisters would actually lie to her because it was a known fact in this family that you don't keep secrets, especially not important ones. So she decided to call up the only person she knew who would be willing to help her figure out what they were hiding. Paige picked up the phone and dialed Agent Brody's cell phone number. "Come on, pick Kyle," said Paige into the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyle. Are you still at the place with the break in?"

"Nah, they took care of it before I got there."

"That's good." Paige sighed and said, "I need your help with something."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"I'm all ears?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Well, after I came home, I saw a note that Phoebe left for me on the counter that said that her, Piper, and Leo had gone the mall."

"So?"

"Well, I know for a fact that they were lying and that they aren't telling me something."

"They have their own secrets, Paige. There's nothing I can do about that."

"That's just it. Since you're a Federal Agent, I was hoping that you could do some, you know, spying on them to figure out what they're not telling me."

"Easier said than done," said Agent Brody. "You've come to the right person. I became the Junior Ace Detective right when I applied for the job. My boss was so impressed with me the first time that he saw me that he told all the other applicants to leave. It was amazing."

"Yeah, yeah, if you keep saying more then maybe I'll ask someone else to do it for me." Paige smiled to herself and said, "When are you going to start?"

"As soon as I can."

_Downstairs:_

Piper was washing the dishes and Phoebe was on her laptop when Leo orbed in. "So?" asked Piper. "What did they say?"

"It's a new Source." When Leo said this, Piper dropped the dish that she was holding on the ground and it shattered.

"Great, just great," muttered Piper.

"Here, let me get that for you." Leo went over to the plate and somehow got it to become a whole plate again.

"Nice," said Phoebe.

"Thanks, that's one of the benefits of being an…"

"Don't say that in here," whispered Piper.

"Don't say what in here?" asked Paige walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," said Phoebe. "Nothing at all. Why would we say something like that?" said Phoebe hurriedly.

"Right," said Paige then she sat down at the table next to Phoebe and began eating a banana. Paige noticed that when she had come into the kitchen, the three of them had stopped talking so she said, "Keep talking."

Piper exchanged glances with Leo and said, "Thank you for heal- picking up the plate for me."

Paige snorted and said, "He needed to pick up a plate for you?" Piper stuck her tongue out at Paige. Suddenly the door bell rang and Paige said, "Ah, that's for me." She rushed to the front door.

"Who is it?" called Phoebe.

"It's me," said Agent Brody walking through the front door.

"Agent Brody," said Piper putting on a forced smile. "How nice to see you."

Leo didn't say anything but just shook his hand rather coldly. Phoebe didn't even bother to say anything.

"Kyle, do you mind? I need to talk to my sisters for a second."

"Sure, no problem."

Paige walked into the kitchen and said to the three of them, "What is the matter with you guys? You're all being really rude."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Phoebe.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Paige, we don't like him. I don't like him and you of all people should already know that."

"But Phoebe, he's helped us a lot with the avatars."

"Sure he has but he blackmailed us into doing it. And look, he also put Sheridan in a coma in a mental institution."

"He had to do that, Phoebe. Piper, what do you think about this?"

"I'd have to side with Phoebe on this one." Paige frowned at Piper. "Agent Brody may without a doubt be a nice man, Paige but I just can't trust him."

"Fine then, I'll tell him to stay downstairs and not go upstairs." Then she turned around and said, "Where's Leo?"

"He orbed out while you were talking," said Phoebe. "Apparently he doesn't like Agent Brody either." Phoebe chuckled and looked at Piper who in turn smiled and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Piper.

"There you go again with the secrets. Can't I know something for once?"

"It's nothing important Paige," said Piper reassuringly. "Now go and do whatever you were going to do with Agent Brody. Then she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Are you leaving too?" Paige asked Phoebe. "Nope, I have a billion readers to answer for the column. I'm not going anywhere." Paige looked at Phoebe, shook her head and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

Please review now!


	6. What Aren't You Telling Me?

**Ok well here's the next chapter of the story. By the way, I probably will not update for a while because I have finals coming up soon and I will not update unless I get a few reviews…I feel so mean saying that/ Well anyways, thanks charmed1s-halliwells, ravioli and chocolate, and The Wyatt Halliwell for reviewing, hop you like this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are owned by Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling.

* * *

**

Paige walked into the living room where Kyle was and plopped onto the couch next to the chair he was sitting on. "Family problems?"

"You have no idea," said Paige. "They keep hiding things from me. It's gotten worse since this morning. They even did it just now when I was right in front of them."

"They have their secrets, and they also have a good reason for not telling you."

"So? I'm starting to feel left out again."

"Again? When was the last time?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll be here for a while. I'm your detective, remember?"

Paige smiled at him and said, "Ok, fine. I'm not sure if I told you but I'm Piper and Phoebe's half sister. I didn't even know that they were my sisters till about three years ago."

"How did you find out?" asked Kyle with a very thoughtful expression.

"Well, their sister- my other half sister, Prue, died and I saw the obituary in the newspaper so I went to the funeral and when I went to give my condolences, Phoebe got a premonition that I was going to be killed and afterwards, they found out that I was their half sister."

"I'm sorry about your other sister."

"It's ok, I never knew Prue. I've never seen her as a ghost either."

"A ghost…ghosts exist?"

"Yeah, that's how I've seen Mom and Grams. Grams comes down more often than Mom."

Agent Brody looked at her in awe then said, "How long do you feel that they haven't been telling you something?"

"A few weeks now, possibly ever since they found out what you did to Sheridan. It hasn't been the same. Apart from the fact that Piper and Leo have been getting along like they did when I met them and the secrets, nothing else changed that much."

Agent Brody looked at Paige then said, "So you said just your sisters are keeping stuff from you?"

"And Leo too, it's just weird though. He went on a vision quest then Piper and Phoebe…died, or something like that and he healed them at the same time. I've never seen him do that."

"New powers possibly?"

Paige frowned and said, "I think so but they're definitely not whitelighter because whitelighters and Elders can't heal two people at the same time. Wait a second, I remember something."

"What?"

"Did you hear a crashing sound when you were outside the door?"

"Yeah, but I just thought that it was you falling down the stairs again," said Kyle smiling at Paige.

Paige raised and eyebrow and said, "Haha, very funny. I think it was the plate that Leo picked up and gave to Piper."

"If a plate fell on the floor and I heard it outside, wouldn't it have broken?"

"That's exactly what I thought, but Leo gave the plate back to Piper and it wasn't even broken."

"Ok then, they definitely are hiding something," said Agent Brody getting up. "Not sure what but it's big. Expect more visits from me." Then he leaned down and kissed Paige and walked out the door. He came back in for a second and hollered, "Nice seeing you Phoebe, Piper and Leo!" When he got no reply he said to Paige, "Tell them I said bye, will you?"

"I will," said Paige. "Not that it matters to them," she muttered under her breath. Paige walked into the kitchen where Phoebe was typing quickly on her laptop and said, "You're a nice person."

"Is he gone?" asked Phoebe taking off her glasses.

"Yeah, he's gone," said Paige sitting next to Phoebe. She took the apple that Phoebe was about to eat and started eating it. After finishing it, she said, "So, anything on your mind that you want to tell me?"

Phoebe looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye and said, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm the advice giver."

"Well, until you tell me what you guys were talking about when Piper broke the plate that Leo picked up for her, which was somehow not broken, I'll keep asking you. So what aren't you guys telling me?"

Phoebe took off her glasses once again and said, "Paige, as much as I want to tell you, I can't. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that every time the three of us find out something, you tell Agent Brody or he finds out somehow."

"So it is about Kyle," said Paige shaking her head. "Can't you guys get over him? He's not going to hurt us!"

Phoebe looked around to make sure that neither Piper or Leo were near the kitchen then said reluctantly, "Ok, fine, I'll tell you. But you have to swear that you won't tell Piper or Leo that I told you."

Paige raised her hand and said, "I swear, now tell me."

"Well, there is a new Source, a very powerful one at that. The Elders think that he—not sure if it is a he or a she— could be more powerful than Cole, apparently. Happy?"

"What's wrong with you guys telling me that?" asked Paige looking bored with what she had just heard.

"Hello! Agent Brody, you will tell him then he'll just have to come with us to help with the vanquish."

"Damn right I'll tell him." Paige looked at Phoebe who was furiously typing then said, "What else?"

"Excuse me?" asked Phoebe not looking up from her computer.

"I know that that isn't the only thing."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, you're my sister, I know you."

"Then if you know me then you know that if I'm still hiding something, I most probably won't tell you, now will you please go do something else, I have to finish this by midnight and it's not even half way done."

Paige ignored what Phoebe said then asked softly, "How did Leo fix the plate that Piper broke? He's never done that before."

"If I tell you then you and Agent Brody will kill the three of us," said Phoebe going back to her computer.

"Hardy har har," said Paige not buying the reality of Phoebe's statement. "I'm sure we will. So are you going to tell me or not?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, "Paige, just forget about it."

Paige looked at her sister then said, "You know me, I won't forget about it." Then Paige walked out of the kitchen and upstairs into her room.

* * *

Please review, or else.....Just joking, don't get mad, I'm not going to hurt anyone.


	7. Memories

**Sorry for the long wait but writer's block is pain. This is a short chapter but I think that it's needed for the story so please read and tell me what you all think of it! Thanks and have fun reading…**

**Thanks for reviewing to:**

**DarkOne32**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling. But I do own those characters that you don't recognize.

* * *

**

Phoebe watched Paige walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. It pained her to see her sister get so dejected like that. It pained Phoebe even more that they had to hide stuff from Paige when the number one Halliwell family rule was that you don't keep secrets. No matter how much she wanted to tell Paige about Leo, she just couldn't. She turned back to her laptop and read the letter that was sent to her.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I've been married for four years now. My husband and I have been living happily and we have two wonderful children. Lately, it seems as though he's been keeping something from me. I really have no clue as to what I should do. I keep telling myself that maybe he's planning a surprise for me but there's still that voice in the back of my head that's telling me something else. I read your column every time it gets published in the paper and I know that you give truly amazing advice. So please, could you help me? Tell me what to do at least or tell me what I shouldn't do. All I know is that I am going crazy out of mind because every time my husband tells me that it's nothing, I feel lost…_

_From, _

_Lost_

Phoebe read the letter from the lady and she slammed her laptop closed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice from the front of the kitchen.

Phoebe looked up and saw Piper standing in front of her. "I just read a letter about this lady who thinks that her husband's keeping secrets from her. I mean what am I supposed to say to her?"

"I don't know," said Piper. "That's why you're the advice columnist, not me."

"Thanks, thanks a lot Piper, that was the most helpful thing you've ever said," said Phoebe leaning back in her chair.

"Don't mention it, Pheebs. Hey, I have to go down to p3 today so can you watch the boys for me? I asked Paige but she said something about a romantic date with Brody."

"Sure, I could use a break. When are you leaving?"

"Right now, actually," replied Piper, grabbing her purse. "Would have asked you sooner but it just kind of came up."

"Not like I have a choice do I? Go Piper, You're club needs you." Piper swatted Phoebe's arm and left for the club. Phoebe turned off her laptop and was about to go upstairs when she almost ran into Paige.

"Sorry, Phoebe. I'm meeting Kyle in ten minutes."

"But wasn't he just here?"

"Yeah, but I kind of called him and asked him if he wanted to meet at the café for a date."

"Alright, go."

"Thanks, Phoebe." Then Paige grabbed her coat and left the house.

Phoebe stared at the door, sighed and went up to Wyatt and Chris's room where Wyatt was playing with a stuffed animal dog and Chris sleeping in the crib. She quietly crept past the room and went to her room. Phoebe flopped down on her bed and stared at her surroundings. She was hardly ever in her room anymore except to sleep. They were always out vanquishing demons. Phoebe turned on her stomach on her bed and was poked on her foot by something sharp. Getting up, she noticed that there was a photo album on her bed.

"Huh, that wasn't here before," said Phoebe looking at the album with confusion. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember what pictures were in it. As she was about to open the album, she heard her door open and saw Wyatt standing at the door. She looked at her little nephew and said, "What's the matter, little guy?"

Wyatt replied softly, "Daddy…"

Phoebe looked at her nephew then went over to him and picked him up. "Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. But don't worry, Aunt Phoebe's here." Then she proceeded to tickling Wyatt who started laughing loudly. Then she sat down on her bed with a giggling Wyatt in her arms. She gave him a kiss on his forehead then said, "Let's look at some old pictures of Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and maybe even…Aunt Prue."

"Poo?" asked Wyatt, looking up at his aunt.

Phoebe smiled at the two-year old and said, "Yes, Aunt Poo." She shook her head and opened the photo album. At the beginning of the album were pictures of herself, Piper, Leo, and Prue. Then there was a picture of Prue looking at the camera angrily. "Look, Wyatt," said Phoebe, "it's Aunt Prue." Wyatt poked the picture then began turning the pages quickly. "Hey, hey, stop that," said Phoebe. When Wyatt stopped, Phoebe looked down at the pictures that were on the page. She stared at them until Wyatt asked Phoebe something.

"Who dat?" asked Wyatt pointing to a tall man, with dark brown hair next to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked sadly at the picture and said, "Wyatt, that's your…Uncle Cole." Phoebe fingered the picture before turning to the last page in the album.

Wyatt took one look at the picture on the page and began giggling. He pointed to a picture of Phoebe and said, "Fat…" and he went of on a long fit of giggles. Phoebe tried to laugh with him but she couldn't. She couldn't help but think that if the Seer hadn't given her the potion then she would have a healthy child as old as Wyatt, unharmed by evil. Phoebe touched her stomach on impulse and was suddenly hit by a premonition…

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	8. A Premonition and Traffic

**Here's the next chapter, finally! Sorry about the long wait. I have been so busy these last few weeks and I've been dead tired. Hope you like this chapter. It's short, but it is a very important chapter. Please read and review at the end!**

**Oh, and thank you The-Cheese-Fairy and ravioli and chocolate for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

Wyatt took one look at the picture on the page and began giggling. He pointed to a picture of Phoebe and said, "Fat…" and he went of on a long fit of giggles. Phoebe tried to laugh with him but she couldn't. She couldn't help but think that if the Seer hadn't given her the potion then she would have a healthy child as old as Wyatt, unharmed by evil. Phoebe touched her stomach on impulse and was suddenly hit by a premonition…

_Phoebe's premonition:_

_Phoebe could see a girl lying on the ground in some kind of cell. There was no doubt that it was in the Underworld. The girl had long dark brown hair that at the moment was all tangled up and looked burnt to some extent. The girl was still breathing but every breath she took seemed to take a lot of energy out of her._

_There was a creaking noise and the door to the cell the girl was in opened. A tall figure in a hooded robe walked into the cell. He roughly kicked the girl and laughed when he heard her cry out in pain._

_Without warning, large bolts of electricity shot out of his hands burning the girl even more until her cries of pain became shrieks of agony. Phoebe could hear the girl screaming for him to stop, but the hooded figure kept firing the electric bolts at her. The hooded figure laughed again and stopped. Then, another hooded figure entered the cell. Her grabbed the girl by her throat and lifted her off the ground. He lifted his hand to pull his hood off and---_

_End premonition_

Phoebe inhaled sharply as the premonition ended. Some girl was getting beaten up the Underworld by two men with hoods. What really scared Phoebe the most was that the girl who was getting electrocuted had seemed only about 14 years old, that is from the back of her head.

Phoebe unconsciously pulled Wyatt closer to her and decided that maybe the safest thing to do right now was to go to magic school. She would call her sisters later.

"Wyatt? Can you be a good boy and orb us all to Magic School?" asked Phoebe softly. Wyatt pulled Phoebe's hair then giggled. "Please Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

Wyatt nodded then grabbed onto Chris's cradle which was right next to him and orbed them all to Magic School.

As soon as they appeared in magic school, Phoebe saw Ms. Donovan and quickly rushed over to her. "Hi, Ms. Donovan. Can you take Wyatt and Chris to the nursery for me?"

"Sure, Phoebe, why?" the teacher asked after gently lifting Chris out of the cradle.

"I…I need to do some research…in the library, on a demon."

"It's not in your Book of Shadows?"

Phoebe mentally slapped herself for not bringing the book with her. "Well, actually, the library here has a lot more information, and I most probably won't get disturbed by any demons. I need it to be quiet when I'm researching things…" she replied.

Ms. Donovan looked at Phoebe suspiciously then said, "Oh, alright, but don't get in any trouble with Mr. Koontz. He's in a real bad mood today." Ms. Donovan took Wyatt's hand and walked to the nursery.

Phoebe took one last look at Ms. Donovan and Wyatt's backs and quickly headed towards the library.

* * *

Piper had been waiting in traffic for the past 40 minutes. Not one single car had been moving. She'd been stuck in traffic before, that was a given if you lived in San Francisco but 40 minutes in the same exact place? Piper lowered her window stuck her head out of the car and honked at the driver in front of her. Coincidentally, a guy had been walking in front of Piper's car to cross the street at the same time and he thought that she was honking at him. 

"Shut up, lady! I'm walking here! Your car ain't even moving!"

Piper stuck her head out the window and yelled, "I'm not honking at you, you jay walker! I'm honking at the guy in the car in front of me!"

She honked her horn once again and this time the driver in front of her heard her. He responded to her by lowering his window and sticking his middle finger out at Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes and yelled, "Same to you, you moron!" She looked at the massive number of cars in front of her then stuck her head back into the car.

God, it was during times like this that she wished that she could orb. Piper rolled her eyes and shifted her eyes back onto the road. After ten more agonizing minutes of waiting, the cars still were not moving.

"I've had it," said Piper to herself. Then much to the annoyance of all the cars around her, she slowly pulled her car over to the curb, turned it off, got out, and began walking to p3. Piper looked at all the cars that were still waiting in the traffic and muttered, "So long, suckers."

Piper wrapped her coat around herself tighter and shivered. The snow was getting worse. Piper didn't understand why it was happening. It never snowed in San Francisco. It got cold a lot, sure, but it never snowed. It was a nice change though. She liked snow a lot. Grams took her, Phoebe, and Prue skiing when they were younger and Piper loved the snow. Piper smiled as she remembered how she had started crying when Grams told them that they had to leave.

As she was nearing p3, Piper noticed that there was still a whole load of cars that weren't moving. Then she noticed that there were a few ambulances and a lot of police cars. She also noticed that the officers were wearing gigantic coats. Piper walked over to one of the officers and asked, "What's going on?"

The officers shivered and blew into his hands. "The people in these cars are frozen."

"Frozen?" asked Piper. "As in, ice frozen?"

"Yeah, frozen, but none of them are dead." He looked at Piper then said, "How can you only be wearing a small coat?"

"I'm not that cold," replied Piper who was gazing with horror and wonder at the cars. She shook her head then said, "Thank you, officer," and trudged on to p3.

_How is it that the cold was affecting all these people like this? It's very cold, but not cold so that it could freeze people. I thought that stuff only happened like this in extremely cold places. Not California. _Deep, in thought, Piper kept walking towards p3.

Finally, Piper reached the club. She went inside, dropped her coat on a chair and went behind the counter to begin checking what she needed to restock on. "Alex!" Piper called wondering where her employee was. He was in college at the moment and he needed a job. When he first came to the club, Piper was a little skeptical but after she gave him a test run, she saw that the people who came to the club loved him so she hired him. It wasn't like him to say that he was coming then not be here.

Piper walked over the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Alex, are you in there?"

When he didn't reply, she began walking towards the storeroom. "Alex?" Piper cautiously opened the door to the storeroom and peered inside. The lights weren't on. Piper furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door. _Alex called this morning saying that he was coming to the club. I remember _she said to herself.

As she turned around to go back to the counter, there was a flash of light. Then out of nowhere, something hit Piper on her head and she slumped down to the ground. The last thing she heard was laughter that seemed oddly familiar to her.


	9. Magic School

**Sorry if I made anyone mad by not updating but I have been very busy. So, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it:)**

**Thank you to The-Cheese-Fairy for reviewing! You'll find out who both the people in the premonition were in later chapters and also, I like watching road rage scenes, they crack me up sometimes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize. **

**

* * *

**

Paige was a bit angry now. Why is it that her sisters couldn't tell her anything these days? Kyle wasn't going to do anything bad. He just wanted to help them kill the avatars. The avatars killed his parents! He had a right to know what they were up to. Paige stormed into the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Kyle and saw him at a table waiting for her. When he flashed her a smile, she felt all of her anger go away. He made her want to melt.

"Hello, there," Paige said, giving him a small kiss before sitting down across from him.

"Find out anything?"

Paige smiled at her boyfriend and said, "One thing. That's why I love Phoebe."

Kyle smiled and said, "She can't keep secrets?"

Paige rolled her eyes and said, "Nope, but unfortunately, she wouldn't tell me everything."

Taking her hand in his, Kyle said, "That's ok. So what did you find out?"

"There's a new Source in the Underworld."

Kyle frowned and said, "New source?"

"The Source of all Evil."

"Oh, is that a problem?"

Paige raised an eyebrow and said, "Hello, the Source of all Evil. He is where most of the evil in the Underworld comes from." Paige leaned back and said, "There hasn't been a source around for quite a while. We killed the last one," she replied remembering how she went to an alternate universe and killed Cole.

Kyle rubbed his forehead and said, "Well can't you just kill this one too?"

"Well, no. Cole was the last Source. We had part of his flesh and—"

"Wait, you were on a first name basis with the Source?"

Paige frowned at Kyle and said, "He was Phoebe's husband...ex-husband after a little while…but that's not the point."

"Phoebe had a husband? I don't see her as someone who would want to be tied down by a man."

Paige sighed and said, "They were right for each other I guess but he was the Source, she is a good witch; they don't exactly mix too well."

Kyle rubbed his chin and said, "I see. So tell me again what the problem is?"

"Firstly, we don't have his flesh to make a vanquishing potion. Secondly, the Phoebe told me that the Elders think that this Source might be more powerful than Cole, which says a lot considering that we couldn't vanquish him with a super powerful potion."

Kyle looked at her and said, "Why not?"

Paige shook her head and said, "Long story. How about we order our food now and then I'll tell you the story another time?"

Kyle kissed her hand and said, "Sounds good to me."

About an hour later, Paige and Kyle had finished eating and Kyle was waiting for the waitress to bring his credit card back.

"You want me to drop you back home?"

Paige shook her head and smiled. "No, it's ok. If Phoebe sees you one more time, she's probably going to scream."

"Hmm…I think I'll pass then." The waitress promptly brought his credit card back.

Kyle got up and helped Paige to get up from her seat. As they walked out of the restaurant, Paige asked, "You are just the perfect gentleman, aren't you?"

"Hey, I try." Kyle bent down to kiss her forehead when Paige suddenly put a hand to her head. "Are you ok, Paige?"

Paige shook her head and said, "Piper's missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"I mean, I can't sense her. That usually means that she's hurt or something like that." She turned to Kyle and said, "Will you come with me to p3?"

"Of course."

Paige quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them and orbed to p3. When she and Kyle got there, she noticed that Piper's purse was on the counter. "Well, now we know that Piper did come to work," said Paige worriedly.

"I'll go check the storerooms."

"Ok, but be careful."

Kyle nodded and walked towards the back of the club. A few minutes later, he came back and said, "She's not there."

Paige decided that there was only one thing left to do. If Piper was gone then there would be no more Charmed Ones until they found her. The only safe place to go would be Magic School. "Hey, Kyle, I know that the teachers would probably get mad but would you mind coming to Magic School with me?" Paige looked around and saw that Kyle wasn't even in the club. "Kyle?"

"Paige!" said a distant voice that sounded like Kyle. "Come outside for a second!"

Paige slowly went outside and released a sigh when she saw that Kyle was outside. Then she gasped as she saw what Kyle wanted her to see. "They're all…frozen." Every single person and car on the street was frozen in their tracks. Thick blocks of ice were growing on them. Nothing was moving. She turned back to Kyle and said, "What's going on?" Paige gasped as she saw that Kyle was slowly turning blue. "Oh my god! I'm taking you to Magic School! To anyone who says anything, they can go to hell."

A few seconds later, Paige was in Magic School and was slowly trying to get Kyle to sit down on a couch. "Blankets!" she called and bright yellow blankets appeared in her hands. She quickly wrapped Kyle in them and hoped that maybe he would unfreeze. Just then, she saw Phoebe at a table pouring over some maps. "Phoebe? What are you doing? I thought that you were supposed to be at home with your column?"

Phoebe looked up at Paige and said, "Well, no, I got a premonition and- what is that?" Phoebe pointed to Kyle who was wrapped in the bright yellow blankets. She slowly stood up and poked it.

Paige slapped Phoebe's hand away and said, "That would be Kyle."

"What! Why the hell would you bring him here? This is Magic School! For _magic_ people. Notice the emphasis on magic?"

"I know Phoebe, but you have no idea what's going on out there."

"Try me…" replied Phoebe glaring at the bundle of yellow blankets.

"People are literally frozen out there! Even the cars! They have icicles growing all over them, Phoebe. Kyle was almost frozen but I got him here in time."

"And why exactly aren't you frozen?"

"It probably doesn't affect people like you," replied a muzzled voice. Phoebe and Paige turned to Kyle who was now unfrozen. "Would you mind getting me out of this?" Phoebe rolled her eyes while Paige carefully unwrapped the blankets. She gave him a quick hug and he said, "Thanks, Paige."

Phoebe glared at Kyle and said, "All the same, Paige, I don't see why you brought him here. You could have taken him to the manor."

"Phoebe, I was scared, I didn't know what to do!" shouted Paige. "What would you have done?"

Unknown to the two witches, Kyle had seen the library that was behind the table that Phoebe was sitting at and had started walking towards it. It was a library at a magic school so there was a good chance that there would be books on magical beings such as…avatars. Kyle smirked at the two arguing witches as he quietly entered the library. He started looking up and down the aisles searching for anything that could help him with avatars.

While he was looking, an elf in a robe came up to him and said, "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Kyle's eyes widened with amazement. He took a deep breath as he realized that there were probably many creatures like this one around the school. "Uh…yeah, I was wondering, do you have any books on powerful…magical beings such as…avatars?"

The elf frowned at him and said, "And why would you want to read about something like that?"

"Uh…I'm curious?"

The elf smiled at Kyle and motioned with his hand to follow him. He said, "Very good, sir. Being curious is sometimes always for the best especially with the new power on the rise."

Kyle's smile widened as he asked, "What do you know about this new power?"

"Nothing more than you do, nothing more than you do….ah, here's the book." The elf pulled out a gigantic book about the size of Kyle's head. "It should be in here. Just leave it on the table after you're done reading it."

Kyle thanked the elf and looked at the book. He slowly turned to the back of the book hoping that there was an index. Sure enough there was. Unfortunately, there was only one page on the avatars. At least one was better than nothing. Kyle turned the book to page 2,789 and began reading:

_Not much is known about the avatars apart from the fact that they were once in power a very long time ago. Contrary to popular belief that they are evil being, the avatars are magical creatures, who are not good or evil. _

That was all that was in the book. Kyle frowned as he closed the book. Not good or evil? That's not possible. They killed his parents. How is that not evil? Kyle sighed and began walking back towards Phoebe and Paige.

Meanwhile, the two witches had finished arguing and were now talking about Phoebe's premonition.

"Oh, Paige, did I tell you that I had a premonition this morning?"

"No, you didn't. What happened?"

Phoebe looked up for a second and said, "There was this girl with really dark brown hair and she was getting tortured by a demon that had electricity coming out of his hands. Then this hooded figure walked in and my premonition ended right before he took off his hood."

Paige frowned and said, "Dark brown hair…possibly someone we know?"

"No, she was a young girl. I could tell. Around fifteen or sixteen," said Phoebe with pain in her eyes.

Paige looked thought fully at Phoebe and said, "Well, we can assume that the hooded person could possibly be the Source, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…he's the only person I can think of who wears a hood in the Underworld." Phoebe looked at Paige who was deep in thought. "Paige?"

Paige looked up and said, "Sorry, I have a question though. How did you get the premonition?"

"What?"

"What were you touching?"

Phoebe blushed for a second and said, "My stomach."

Paige burst out laughing and said, "Your stomach? Why?"

"Well, I was looking at a picture of me and Cole when I was…pregnant."

Paige immediately stopped laughing and gave her big sister a hug. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok…I just don't get why I got a premonition of then when I touched my stomach."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, no, I haven't slept with anyone recently."

"Ok, anyways…so what do you think is the deal with this Source?" asked Paige.

"Do you think that it's possible that he's working with the avatars?" asked Kyle walking towards them.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, "Paige…"

"Phoebe, what is your problem? He's trying to help us here!"

"Paige, is it my fault that I'm not comfortable being around him?"

"Yes, it is!" yelled Paige. She glared at her sister and grabbed Kyle. "You know what? Kyle and I will go and search for that girl. And you know what? When we find her, we'll call you!"

"Paige, you don't even-"

"I don't care!" hissed Paige. "I will find her without your help!"

Phoebe glared at Paige and said, "You know what? I'll find her myself…me and Leo. At least I know what she looks like."

Paige rolled her eyes and said, "The back of a head, how helpful. Come on Kyle, let's go."

"Paige, I think you should think this over; Phoebe's right. You don't know what she looks like."

"Whose side are you on?" asked Paige. Kyle put up his hands in defeat and held onto Paige. Paige looked at Phoebe and said, "By the way, Piper's missing, just thought you'd like to know." With that, Paige orbed away.

* * *

**Please read and reivew!**


	10. Fortress

**Well, I've had no inspiration to write this at all. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out so sorry to those of you who are reading this. Anyways, I can't wait till Charmed starts again, which is in two weeks. Please read and review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters, which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

Phoebe watched with horror as Paige and Agent Brody orbed out of Magic School. Was it really her fault that she didn't like Kyle? He was a federal agent. He could expose them any time that he wanted to. Besides, how was Phoebe supposed to help find Piper if Paige wouldn't orb her? She only had one other option.

"LEO!" Leo appeared seconds later with a worried look on his face.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? Your wife is missing. I call that something wrong," snapped Phoebe.

Leo closed his eyes for a second and opened them confused. "You're right…I can't sense her. Did you try the Underworld?"

"I would have," replied Phoebe sourly, "but Paige decided that if I wasn't going to give Brody a chance, she wouldn't take me to find Piper so she's down there now with him."

"I'll take you then."

"Good!" replied Phoebe clapping him on the back. "You're on my side. We have to go to the manor first." When Leo tilted his head at her, she said, "Potions." Leo nodded, with a worried expression on his face and grabbing onto Phoebe's arm, orbed to the manor.

As soon as he orbed into the attic, Phoebe let go of his arm and went straight to the potions table in the corner of the room. She pulled out a huge cauldron and began dumping random objects from the many glass jars into it.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?"

Phoebe didn't look up but replied, "I have no active power, Leo. These should be able to help me." She threw in a piece of dried seaweed and smoke began billowing from the potion. Phoebe sniffed the potion and looked back at Leo with a grin plastered on her face. "This should be fine for now." She picked up about ten vials that were in a shelf near her and took a ladle and poured the potion into each of them.

"What is it?" asked leo, scratching his head.

Phoebe grinned at him and said, "Do you really want to know?"

Leo widened his eyes and quickly shook his head. Knowing what Phoebe was capable of brewing, he decided that it would be better not to ask. "Uh, are you ready to go?"

Phoebe nodded and grabbed Leo's arm. Seconds later, the spot they had been standing in was filled with blue orbs.

Paige on the other hand had gone straight back to Kyle's apartment. She was currently mumbling something and throwing things all over the place.

Kyle looked at her with amusement and said, "Does this mean you're moving in?"

Paige stopped and looked around the room sheepishly. "Sorry, Phoebe gets me so mad sometimes."

Kyle laughed and said, "So what are you looking for?"

Paige smiled as she pulled out a bag from under the couch. She opened it up and said, "Potions…for you, that is. If you're coming with me to the Underworld, you need a way to protect yourself." She held the bag out to him.

Kyle looked at the bag with an unreadable expression and said, "Paige, I have my gun-

"Guns won't help you." She frowned to herself before saying, "Don't ask how I know that."

Kyle smirked at her before grabbing the bag from her. He tucked it into the pocket of his coat and said, "So how are we doing this?"

Paige picked up a black coat from the ground and put it on. After making sure that it was buttoned up she said, "We go down there and I'll try and sense Piper. You be on the lookout and throw any of those at any demon that tries to attack us."

Kyle nodded as he slid an arm around Paige's waist. "Take me away, milady!"

Paige shook her head at Kyle and before orbing the two of them to the Underworld, muttered, "You're so weird sometimes."

In the Underworld, Phoebe and Leo were hiding behind a large rock covered with scorch marks. This was because in front of the rock was a rather small group of bright red demons who were arguing viciously. "Leo, can you sense her?" Leo closed his eyes and didn't open them for a few minutes.

Phoebe who had to wait for him to come out of his trance began got severely annoyed by the noise coming from the arguing of the demons. Unable to control herself, she stepped out from behind the rock and yelled, "Hey! Over here!" Every single one of the demons turned and stared at her. "Would you shut up?" When they all roared in reply and began running towards her, she rolled her eyes and pulled out a vial from her pocket. She smashed onto the ground in front of the advancing demons and flew backwards as the demons all erupted in flames.

She hit the rock right next to Leo whose eyes immediately opened. "I got her and- Phoebe, what happened?" Leo helped Phoebe from the ground. "You're bleeding," he stated pointing to a cut on her shoulder.

Phoebe slapped his hand away and said, "Even a genius couldn't figure that out." She brushed off her pants and said, "Can you sense Piper?"

Leo nodded then frowned. "Her signal is really weak though…I'm not sure why. It might be another side effect of using my powers down here. I'll probably have to go step by step to get a stronger signal."

"You can't orb straight there?"

"No…I don't even know where I'll end up. Besides, it'll be dangerous."

Phoebe nodded and grabbed onto Leo's arm. "Orb away, then."

Their orbs were replaced by an almost identical set of orbs containing Paige and Agent Brody. Paige looked around dismayed and said, "I felt someone here just a second ago!"

Kyle looked around and frowned, "The place looks pretty empty to me."

Paige let go of his arm and frowned, "I'm positive. Someone was here."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at her as he took in the place. It was dark and dreary like he had imagined it to be. Smelled like rotten eggs and old water. Perfect. He looked around for something to lean against and said, "I'm sitting down for a while. Orbing makes me a little…sick."

Paige smirked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend who had settled down in front of a huge rock. She closed her eyes for a second then immediately opened them. Her eyes darted to the rock that was behind Kyle's head. Kyle watched uncertainly as she brought her fingers up to the black scorch mark that was above his head on the rock.

"This was made just recently," Paige mumbled narrowing her eyes.

Kyle looked up at the mark and nodded. "Do you think you can sense whatever made that?"

Paige closed her eyes and opened them a few seconds later. "I'm getting a weak signal from whatever made that but they have a witch with them."

"And you're assuming that it's Piper?"

"What else can I say? It's a witch, that's all I know."

Kyle chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her forehead, he said, "Whatever you say, Paige, whatever you say." Paige smiled at him before orbing towards the witch she had sensed.

Leo and Phoebe on the other hand were getting better and better luck each time. The closer Leo went, the better he was able to sense Piper. Phoebe had a nagging suspicion that we was probably able to sense her better because of the bond they shared. Leo and Piper's love was unique. Everyone knew that. This was just one thing that their love was able to do.

Finally, Leo orbed in front of a large fortress made entirely of black marble. Torches lined every twenty feet of the wall and demons with large spears were stationed at every corner of the building.

"Is she in there?" asked Phoebe looking nervously towards the fortress.

Leo nodded with a grim look upon his face. "Yeah…her signal's still really weak though. I don't know if it's because she's unconscious or what but it's not a good sign."

"Then what should we do?" asked Phoebe narrowing her eyes as she scanned the area in front of her. Leo shrugged. Phoebe looked back at her brother-in-law a few seconds later. "Do you get the feeling that someone is following us?"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Uh…no. Why?"

"I could have sworn that every single time we orbed, I saw someone else appear just as we disappeared."

"Maybe the orbs messed with your eyes?" asked Leo.

"I'm not blind," snapped Phoebe. "I-

She was cut off as a blue orbs materialized in front of her and Leo. Two figures immerged forming Paige and Agent Brody.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Paige with a glare on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Phoebe placing her hands on her hips.

"I was looking for Piper, instead, I found you two."

"Look, can we just drop it?" asked Leo impatiently. He looked at the fortress and rubbed his forehead. "Piper's in there and we need to get her out."

"Do you have any idea on how to get in?" asked Kyle.

"Not yet…"

Kyle glanced at Phoebe and Paige who were arguing quietly and said, 'Think of something fast."

"You're a cop," muttered Leo looking at the fortress. "Shouldn't you think of something?"

Kyle rolled his eyes at the man. He glanced at Phoebe and Paige who were still arguing and smiled as Paige said something causing Phoebe to take a step back. He looked back at Leo and said, "We need some powerful force."

"A powerful force?" asked Leo uncertainly.

"Something that'll knock down the wall completely…or at least get the guards away."

Leo knew of one thing that could bring down all the guards at one time. The only thing was, that one thing would be enough to get him killed. His avatar powers were the key but how he was supposed to use them in front of Agent Brody, he had no idea.


End file.
